Their Pictures
by Rori Potter
Summary: JD reflects on the deaths of people he knew as he waits in the on call room. When he is in the on call room he listens to the radio. Will he be able to make it throughout the night or will he not make it? Review if possible. Oneshot.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Scrubs

**Pairings:** JD/Kim

**Warnings:** Mentions of death and a few spoilers.

**Summary:** JD reflects on the deaths of people he knew as he waits in the on call room. When he is in the on call room he listens to the radio. Will he be able to make it throughout the night or will he not make it? Review if possible. _Oneshot._

**Credits: **To the creators of Scrubs for making it in the place. The first song is Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch. The second song is Who knew by Pink. The third song is When You're gone by Avril Lavigne. I own none of these songs or any of these characters.

Their Pictures

Chapter 1

Tears of Memories

The loud noise of the hospital could be heard everywhere. JD took the chance and hid in an 'on call room.' He couldn't help and think back on all of the people he had lost. The crazy religious nurse he could never remember the name of. Brian, Cox's best friend. Even his old teacher. All of the patients who died because of stupidity or even a simple mistake.

He wanted to take the time he had to remember how many patients he had become close to and then to lose them a minute later. The time when was mourning his brother in laws death and he ended up losing an older man because he hadn't been able to catch a simple mistake. The time when Lavern got into a car crash and didn't make it. Everybody had reacted in their own ways even though it annoyed Carla.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye until the very end and then Lavern just slipped away...Carla never forgot her. Everytime Lavern's birthday came around she wore a pin on her scrubs that Lavern had given her several years before her death. JD remembered when Carla had told him about the first time she had meet Lavern. She had been the same from when JD had first met her. She believed in Jesus the first day he met her until the very end.

Carla even joked that if Jesus wasn't real Lavern would be real mad. The hospital was _never _the same after so many people they knew died. The sad part of it was that they were doctors and they could do nothing about it expect learning to say goodbye. JD shifted just enough to turn on the radio. JD settled on the only station he could get clearly.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star_

JD smiled as he thought about the meaning of the song. So simple. So out there. It was a song that was meant for someone to say goodbye. JD's smile faded as the next song came on.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

JD missed his girlfriend, Kim. She was at home waiting on him. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed speed dial number one.

"Hello," said the tired voice.

"Hi, Kim," JD said. "I'm in the on call room right now. Could you turn the station to 100.1 FM?"

"Sure," Kim said. JD heard her shift and then he heard a song go on in the background. "Why do you want the radio on?"

"So we can be listening to the same thing even though we are apart," JD answered softly. He knew Kim smiled.

"I'll see you when you get back," Kim said. "Good night."

"Goodnight," JD answered and then the phone went dead. JD turned his attention to the radio.

"If you want to request a song call 1-888-9091-0821," the DJ said. JD dialed the number and was shocked when he heard the DJ's voice.

"I'd like to make a request for my girlfriend," JD said.

"Where is she," The DJ asked.

"At home listening to the radio," JD answered.

"Where are you," The DJ asked.

"In the on call room at work," JD answered.

"What song do you want me to play," The DJ asked.

"When you're gone by Avril Lavigne," JD said. "It's one of her favorites."

"Okay good luck with your lady," The DJ said. "Here is 'When you're gone.' "

_'I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_Chorus_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

The song ended and JD smiled. The door swung open to reveal a nurse.

"Dorian there is a women bleeding pretty badly and we can't get it to stop," the nurse said. JD nodded and rushed after her. It was going to be a long night but at least he had someone waiting on him at home. Someone that he loved.


End file.
